Gear
Objects that survivors may carry and wear, represented by gear cards. Survivors may only use the gear in their individual gear grids. Except for gear with the weapon keyword, no survivor may have more than one copy of a gear card in their grid. There are several types of gear: standard, rare gear, pattern gear, starting gear and promo gear. List of Gear Core Game Barber Surgeon *Almanac *Brain Mint *Bug Trap *Elder Earrings *First Aid Kit *Musk Bomb *Scavenger Kit *Speed Powder Blacksmith *Beacon Shield *Dragon Slayer *Lantern Cuirass *Lantern Dagger *Lantern Gauntlets *Lantern Glaive *Lantern Greaves *Lantern Helm *Lantern Mail *Lantern Sword *Perfect Slayer *Ring Whip *Scrap Shield Bone Smith *Bone Axe *Bone Blade *Bone Club *Bone Dagger *Bone Darts *Bone Pickaxe *Bone Sickle *Skull Helm Catarium *Cat Eye Circlet *Cat Fang Knife *Cat Gut Bow *Claw Head Arrow *Frenzy Drink *King Spear *Lion Beast Katar *Lion Headdress *Lion Skin Cloak *Whisker Harp *White Lion Boots *White Lion Coat *White Lion Gauntlets *White Lion Helm *White Lion Skirt Exhausted Lantern Hoard *Final Lantern *Oxidized Beacon Shield *Oxidized Lantern Dagger *Oxidized Lantern Glaive *Oxidized Lantern Helm *Oxidized Lantern Sword *Oxidized Ring Whip *Survivors' Lantern Leather Worker *Hunter Whip *Leather Boots *Leather Bracers *Leather Cuirass *Leather Mask *Leather Skirt *Round Leather Shield Mask Maker *Antelope Mask *Death Mask *God Mask *Man Mask *Phoenix Mask *White Lion Mask Organ Grinder *Dried Acanthus *Fecal Salve *Lucky Charm *Monster Grease *Monster Tooth Necklace *Stone Noses Plumery *Arc Bow *Bird Bread *Bloom Sphere *Crest Crown *Feather Mantle *Feather Shield *Hollow Sword *Hollowpoint Arrow *Hours Ring *Phoenix Faulds *Phoenix Gauntlet *Phoenix Greaves *Phoenix Helm *Phoenix Plackart *Sonic Tomahawk Rare Gear *Adventure Sword *Butcher Cleaver *Forsaker Mask *Lantern Halberd *Muramasa *Regal Faulds *Regal Gauntlet *Regal Greaves *Regal Helm *Regal Plackart *Steel Shield *Steel Sword *Thunder Maul *Twilight Sword Skinnery *Bandages *Rawhide Boots *Rawhide Drum *Rawhide Gloves *Rawhide Headband *Rawhide Pants *Rawhide Vest *Rawhide Whip Starting Gear *Cloth *Founding Stone Stone Circle *Beast Knuckle *Blood Paint *Blue Charm *Bone Earrings *Boss Mehndi *Green Charm *Lance of Longinus *Red Charm *Screaming Bracers *Screaming Coat *Screaming Horns *Screaming Leg Warmers *Screaming Skirt Weapon Crafter *Blood Sheath *Counterweighted Axe *Finger of God *Rainbow Katana *Scrap Dagger *Scrap Sword *Skullcap Hammer *Whistling Mace *Zanbato ---- Dragon King Expansion Rare Gear *Celestial Spear *Husk of Destiny *Dragon Vestments *Hazmat Shield *Regal Edge Dragon Armory *Blast Shield *Blast Sword *Blue Power Core *Dragon Belt *Dragon Bite Bolt *Dragon Boots *Dragon Chakram *Dragon Gloves *Dragon Mantle *Dragonskull Helm *Nuclear Knife *Nuclear Scythe *Red Power Core *Shielded Quiver *Talon Knife ---- Dung Beetle Knight Expansion Wet Resin Crafter *Century Greaves *Century Shoulder Pads *DBK Errant Badge *Digging Claws *Rainbow Wing Belt *Rubber Bone Harness *Scarab Circlet *Seasoned Monster Meat *The Beetle Bomb Rare Gear *Calcified Digging Claw *Calcified Greaves *Calcified Juggernaut Blade *Calcified Shoulder Pads *Calcified Zanbato *Hidden Crimson Jewel *Regenerating Blade *Trash Crown ---- Flower Knight Expansion Sense-Memory *Vespertine Arrow *Vespertine Bow *Vespertine Cello *Vespertine Foil *Satchel Rare Gear *Flower Knight Badge *Flower Knight Helm *Replica Flower Sword *Sleeping Flower Virus ---- Gorm Expansion Gormchymist *Healing Potion *Life Elixir *Power Potion *Steadfast Potion *Wisdom Potion Gormery *Acid-Tooth Dagger *Armor Spikes *Black Sword *Gaxe *Gorment Boots *Gorment Mask *Gorment Sleeves *Gorment Suit *Gorn *Greater Gaxe *Knuckle Shield *Pulse Lantern *Regeneration Suit *Rib Blade *Riot Mace ---- Lion God Expansion Rare Gear *Ancient Lion Claws *Bone Witch Mehndi *Butcher's Blood *Death Mehndi *Glyph of Solitude *Golden Plate *Lantern Mehndi *Lion God Statue *Necromancer's Eye ---- Lion Knight Expansion Rare Gear *Hideous Disguise *Lion Knight Badge *Lion Knight's Left Claw *Lion Knight's Right Claw ---- Manhunter Expansion Rare Gear *Deathpact *Hunter's Heart *Manhunter's Hat *Reverberating Lantern *Tool Belt ---- Slenderman Expansion Light-Forging *Dark Water Vial *Gloom Bracelets *Gloom Cream *Gloom Hammer *Gloom Katana *Gloom Mehndi *Gloom Sheath *Gloom-Coated Arrow *Raptor-Worm Collar *Slender Ovule ---- Sunstalker Expansion Rare Gear *Eyepatch *God's String Sacred Pool *Apostle Crown *Prism Mace *Sun Vestments *Sunring Bow Skyreef Sanctuary *Cycloid Scale Hood *Cycloid Scale Jacket *Cycloid Scale Shoes *Cycloid Scale Skirt *Cycloid Scale Sleeves *Denticle Axe *Ink Blood Bow *Ink Sword *Quiver & Sun String *Shadow Saliva Shawl *Skleaver *Sky Harpoon *Sun Lure and Hook *Sunshark Arrows *Sunshark Bow *Sunspot Dart *Sunspot Lantern ---- Spidicules Expansion Rare gear *Grinning Visage *The Weaver Silk Mill *Amber Edge *Amber Poleaxe *Blue Ring *Body Suit *Green Ring *Hooded Scrap Katar *Red Ring *Silk Bomb *Silk Boots *Silk Robes *Silk Sash *Silk Turban *Silk Whip *Silk Wraps *Throwing Knife ---- Green Knight Expansion The Song of Green Knight *Fetorsaurus *Green Boots *Green Faulds *Green Gloves *Green Helm *Green Plate *Griswaldo ---- Vignette of Death: White Gigalion Giga-Catarium *Dense Bone Arrows *Hooked Claw Knife *Lion Slayer Cape *Oxidized Beast Katar Rare Gear *Lovelorn Rock ---- Beta Challenge PDF Rare Gear *Arm of the First Tree *Aya's Spear *Aya's Sword *Cola Bottle Lantern *Fairy Bottle *Giant Stone Face *Petal Lantern *Piranha Helm *Scout's Tunic *Stone Arm ---- White Box Content Gear *Cloth Leggings *Hard Breastplate *Jack O' Lantern *Tabard *White Dragon Gauntlets *Xmaxe Rare Gear *Ancient Root *Bloodskin *Blue Lantern *Corsair Coat *Dormant Twilight Cloak *Excalibur *Hope Stealer *Newborn *Scoopy Club *Speaker Cult Knife *Sword of Silence Pattern Gear *Plated Shield *Telcric Eye Tac *Tempered Axe *Tempered Dagger *Tempered Spear *Vault Key Earrings *Durendal *Afterdeath Brew *Brave Dirndl *Black Ghost Dagger Promo Gear *Belt of Gender Swap *Black Friday Lantern *Blood Plasma Gun *Blood Plasma Katana *Detective Cap *Dying Lantern *Nightmare Breast Pump *Prismatic Lantern *Twilight Revolver *Twilight Thong *Vibrant Lantern Category:Glossary